In appliances shelves are commonly provided. For example in dishwashers shelves are used to support crockery items for cleaning, in refrigerators shelves are used for storing items. Shelves are provided in various sizes and their size is dictated by their intended purpose. For example the a dishwasher shelf or rack to hold small items like cups is generally smaller than a rack used to hold large dinner plates.
The prior art includes examples of adjustable shelves in appliances. EP 0937436 describes a dishwasher shelf that can be tipped up to a vertical position around a horizontal axis. The shelf can also be moved along the vertical axis in this tipped up position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,728 describes a dishwasher shelf that can pivot between a horizontal and vertical position. The shelf can be moved along the vertical axis once it is in a vertical position. EP 1925251 describes a dishwasher shelf to hold crockery items can be adjusted from a horizontal position to a vertical position.
In this specification where reference has been made to patent specifications, other external documents, or other sources of information, this is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the invention. Unless specifically stated otherwise, reference to such external documents is not to be construed as an admission that such documents, or such sources of information, in any jurisdiction, are prior art, or form part of the common general knowledge in the art